monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrannosaurus rex (Jurassic Park)
'''Roberta' (nicknamed Rexy by fans) is a female Tyrannosaurus rex and an anti-hero in the 1993 science fiction film Jurassic Park based on the 1990 novel of the same name by Michael Crichton and a minor protagonist in Jurassic World and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. She is also an antagonist in Telltale Games' Jurassic Park: The Game which takes place between and after the first film. She is the movie version of Rexy from the original novel. History Creation This female Tyrannosaurus was born in 1988 inside the InGen Compound of Isla Sorna, an island off the coast of Costa Rica. She was cloned alongside six other Tyrannosaurus and spent a few months of her life inside the laboratory being taken by its workers before being sent to Isla Nublar to live as an attraction in the Tyrannosaur Paddock, an enclosure located at InGen's Jurassic Park. According to Isla Nublar's map of JurassicWorld.com, her paddock was designed to house a juvenile of her species with her. However, it is unknown if a juvenile Tyrannosaurus was ever transported to the Tyrannosaur Paddock.[http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/saving-the-carnivores-of-isla-nublar.html Dinosaur Protection Group article on Saving the Carnivores of Isla Nublar, as well as the origins of the first T. rex in the franchise]. ''Jurassic Park'' (movie) Paleontologist Alan Grant, paleobotanist Ellie Sattler, mathematician/chaos theorist Ian Malcolm (or a "chaotician" as he calls himself), lawyer Donald Gennaro, and John Hammond's grandchildren; Tim and Lex Murphy take a tour of the park on 1992 Ford Explorer XLT tour vehicles, where they head to the Tyrannosaur Paddock, but the Tyrannosaurus refuses to reveal herself. Jurassic Park's chief engineer Ray Arnold attempts to lure her to the paddock's fence by releasing a goat for her to eat. However, she still refuses to show herself. That night, after the group visit a sick Triceratops in the Triceratops Paddock, the tour is cut short due to a pacific hurricane approaching Isla Nublar. Unfortunately, the park's lead programmer Dennis Nedry, having been bribed by Hammond's corporate rival Lewis Dodgson, shuts down the park's security system to steal dinosaur embryos in storage room, causing the power to go out and the tour vehicles to stop in front of the paddock's electrified fence. At this point, the Tyrannosaurus rex revealed herself to the visitors by eating the abandoned goat left by the fence as bait. A startled Gennaro runs into the paddock's bathroom to hide. Roberta starts moving the disabled fencing and ripping the fencing apart with her teeth: she breaks out of her pen before roaring. Her attention is aroused by a flashlight in front of the Explorer, so she walks right to the front door, but Tim closes the door in front of her. After roaring loudly and failing to get at Tim and Lex via the skylight, Roberta flips the SUV over and manages to savage the undercarriage whilst crushing it under he massive foot, but Grant distracts her with a flare. Roberta chases after Malcolm as he flees toward the paddock's bathroom, where her head comes crashing via the door, injuring him. The destruction of the hut reveals the startled Gennaro before Roberta proceeds to eat the lawyer while Grant rescues the kids inside the crushed vehicle. Grant manages to get Lex out of the car, but the T. rex returns and pushes the car over the cliff while Tim was still inside it, and pushes Grant and Lex off the edge with the vehicle, but the three survived and slept in a tree for the night after Tim got out of the vehicle. Later, Ellie and Jurassic Park game warden Robert Muldoon, following orders from Hammond, investigate the whereabouts of the survivors in the Tyrannosaur Paddock. However, they haven't found Grant or the Murphy children, but Malcolm buried in the wreckage of the paddock's bathroom. They put Malcolm in their jeep before he hears the Tyrannosaur's footsteps. The Tyrannosaurus suddenly appears and starts chasing them. However, after a very long chase, she fails in catching the trio, so she goes somewhere else, letting them go ahead to the Visitor Center. Later, the next day, Grant, Tim and Lex find themselves at an enclosure, which so happens to be the Gallimimus Encloure. They witness a herd of Gallimimus stampeding from a predator before hiding behind a fallen log. Suddenly, the predator, which turns out to be the T. rex, appears, crashing through the nearby bushes. The Tyrannosaur manages to stumble a Gallimimus, and then shakes the dinosaur to death. She started to feast on the carcass. Later that day, in the Visitor Center, Roberta apparently came through the hole in the wall. When the alpha-female of the Velociraptor pack, dubbed "The Big One", tries to attack the humans, Roberta seizes the Big One from mid-air and crushes the Raptor in her jaws. As the humans flee, the last member of the pack, getting revenge on the T. rex for killing the Big One, jumps on the predator. The raptor starts to give Roberta several scars until Roberta grabs her and throws her against the Tyrannosaurus skeleton. A sign that says "When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth" falls into the ground as she roars in victory. Shortly after the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993, the Tyrannosaurus has been hunting Gallimimus, Parasaurolophus, and attempted to hunt a Brachiosaurus. She also fed on abandoned goat herds and scavenged from a dead Triceratops that died during the 1993 incident. Prior to Jurassic World The female Tyrannosaurus was captured by a group of InGen hunters led by Vic Hoskins on April 29, 2002, a year after the Isla Sorna Incident of 2001 and almost a decade after the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993. She was moved into a save zone from construction teams to start work on the new park known as Jurassic World, where she became part of an attraction called the T. rex Kingdom. ''Jurassic World'' She is first seen when Larry opens the gate, and Roberta comes out. Claire leads her to the Indominus rex, and the two battle each other. She, at first, gains the upper hand, but the Indominus quickly overpowers her. She is then about to rip her neck open, but Blue quickly sprints to the screen, scratching and biting her back. This allows Roberta to get back up and battle the Indominus, and smashes her into several buildings. She then headbutts her near Jurassic World Lagoon, where the overgrown Mosasaurus resides. After the battle, the T. rex and Blue roar at the I. rex. The I. rex roars back, but she is grabbed by the Mosasaurus, who drags her into the bottom of the lagoon and kills her there, thus saving the park. The Nublar rex then thanks Blue through snorts for saving her life, and walks off. Blue follows. At the end of the film, the Nublar rex stomps onto the helicopter base, and triumphantly roars. ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' Characteristics Appearance This female Tyrannosaurus rex has a dull brown coloration with some visible black stripes down her back and heavy lower body, with muscular legs. Much like her prehistoric forebears, she had 3-foot long forelimbs with only two fingers. However, when fighting the last raptor in the Visitor Center, she gained some scars. Personality Unlike her prehistoric counterparts, this individual T. rex bred by InGen hunts prey by seeing movement. She was a solitary animal since she was the only Tyrannosaur that lived in Isla Nublar. The Nublar rex behaves like a fearless, carnivorous, bold and domineering animal. She has shown some signs of intelligence in both the first and fourth Jurassic Park films, like in the first film, when she checks on an electrified fence rather than destroying it and sneaks against the raptors without being noticed and like how in the fourth film, when she understands Blue saved her from the Indominus rex. Victims #A goat #Donald Gennaro #A Gallimimus #The Big One #''Velociraptor'' Subordinate #2 #A Carnotaurus #Eli Mills Gallery Images Female_T._rex_eating_a_Gallimimus.jpg|The Nublar rex (age 5) eating a Gallimimus she was hunting for as Dr. Grant, Tim and Lex Murphy watch. T-Rex.jpg T rex Jurassic World 2.png Videos Jurassic Park (4 10) Movie CLIP - Tyrannosaurus Rex (1993) HD Jurassic Park (6 10) Movie CLIP - They're Flocking This Way! (1993) HD Jurassic Park (10 10) Movie CLIP - When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth (1993) HD Jurassic World (9 10) Movie CLIP - T-Rex vs. Indominus Scene (1993) HD Trivia *In the first film and fifth film, Roberta's roars were a combination of crocodile, alligator, lion, dog, elephant, penguin, and tiger sounds. *In Jurassic World, her roars are the same as Tyrannosaur Buck's roar in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. This is probably due to the filmmakers possibly wanting Roberta to sound older, since she lived from the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993. *She was nicknamed "Roberta" in special effects supervisor Phil Tippett's storyboards for the first film. *Roberta stands at 18 feet (5.4 meters) in height at the top of head, 44 feet (13.4 meters) in length and weighing at 9 tons, making her the biggest and heaviest out of all of the T. rexes in the franchise. References Navigation Category:Jurassic Park monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptilian monsters Category:Animal monsters Category:Giant monsters Category:Predators Category:Females Category:Man-Eaters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Hero monsters Category:Universal monsters Category:Live-Action monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:All monsters Category:Mute Category:Neutral monsters Category:Videogame monsters Category:Famous Monsters Category:Prehistoric Monsters Category:T-Rex Category:Hybrids Category:Mutants